The Beginning of Darkness
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger is not a normal muggleborn witch. Dark Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked at the letter in her hand with glee. She had always known she was special. That she was better than her pathetic family. And this piece of parchment proved just that. The Professor that came to tell her that she was a witch. A McGona something or other had told her and her parents everything. Luckily she hadn't realized that the terrified looks on her parents faces was because they truly feared what Hermione could do now with that type of power.

Hermione wasn't a normal child. Even for a witch she was different. She had a mean streak about her. She was cruel and violent towards those she deemed lower than she was. Which was anybody she had ever met before. Before the professor that is. While she now knew that they were on the same level the professor seemed kind. She seemed to truly care about the young muggleborn witch. And Hermione hated people that cared. She hated those people that did what was right. They were annoying and pathetic to her.

Now that the day had come for her to collect her school things she couldn't wait to enter this new world. This new and powerful world. She couldn't wait to learn how to use magic. She couldn't wait to prove just how truly special she was.

She smirked as she went to wait in the living room. Her parents were silent as they tried to hide their fear of their only daughter. They hoped they could be free of their violent daughter. They loved her but she terrified them. They hoped that school could keep her away from them. But they also hoped they were prepared for their daughter. Few ever are.

(I know it's short but let me know what you think. Let me know if you want me to continue it. Thanks! I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many memory charms I use. It belongs to JK Rowling.)


	2. Chapter 2

As Minerva McGonagall arrived and picked up Hermione to take her to Diagon Alley after her father gave her all the money she asked for and after they convinced the professor that they wouldn't be comfortable in a magical area the Grangers were about to sit down and think. So often did they think about hat went wrong. And each time they did they were filled with regrets. They knew they should've done things differently. Even the therapist had told them that. But the truth of the matter was they hadn't.

When Hermione was born their dentistry was just starting out so they hired a nanny to watch her while they worked. They did love their daughter but they valued their work above all else. Unfortunatly that included their only child. At first Hermione seemed fine witghout the attention and care of her parents on a daily basis. She thrived and seemed to be just fine. So they continued to work seven days a week. They thought the nanny was giving their daughter love and affection while they worked. But a nanny can only do so much. But Hermione was fond of her. And she loved her parents. Or she atleast seemed to.

That all ended though when the nanny was fired after an argument when Hermione was 4 years old. Hermione was close to her nanny and when she saw her go she felt betrayed and abandoned. That was when the acting out began. She would scream at any moment for any reason. She refused to be touched by her parents and threw a fit when they even so much as patted her head. At first they ignored these troiiubling signs. She was independent they thought.

Once she began to go to school she found out that she got attention by doing bad things. So she did bad things. Nothing violent until she was 8 years old. That was when she pushed a little boy down on the concrete playground. She liked the attention she got. She understood it. But she didn't understand the hugs or kindness of her parents. She wasn't used to that so she retaliated with violence. At 9 she found out about her powers and started to use them to her advantage. She would hurt her classmates and teachers. She would hurt local animals. She even started hurting her parents. And nothing the Grangers did stopped her.

They took her to see a psychiatrist who diagnosed her with RAD or Reactive Attachment Disorder. They realized that they should've been there for her as a baby. But it was too late. At least that is what the therapist said. But maybe just maybe this new world could help her but until then they would fear their only child.

(This is the second chapter of The Beginning of Darkness. Thank you to those that review! Let me know if you liked it. Thanks! RAD is a real mental disorder that occurs in children that did not have attentive parents as babies and toddlers. I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many memory charms I use. It belongs to JK Rowling.)


	3. Author's NOte

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter. I have several ideas for this story to continue it but I'm not sure which to go with. So this is going to be a poll. Please answer in the reviews. I'll give you all a few days to vote. Thanks!

Hermione gets magical help through a mind healer and potions to help and sort of cure her RAD so she would go greyish instead of dark.

Draco becomes fascinated by Hermione's behavior and convinces his parents to put her under their wings.

Same as B except its Bellatrix, who was not arrested, that Draco convinces to take her in and she becomes somewhat of a prodigy.

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

This is not a new chapter. I am so sorry but I am so lost on how to continue this story. I can't seem to get all of my thoughts and ideas organized. So I am putting this story up for adoption. Please someone take this off my hands! Do whatever you wish with it. All I ask is that you send me the link for it so I can see what you've done with it. I will start putting up some HP one shots shortly. So please bear with me. Thank you so much! And I am really sorry about this!


End file.
